


Find Some Magic

by Rexroy101



Category: Skip Beat
Genre: And update more..., F/M, Fluff, Humor, I wish this would happen!, Romance, god so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexroy101/pseuds/Rexroy101
Summary: Just one of those many mysteries of Kyoko's that you know Ren will find out, you just aren't sure how he will react to it. Here's my imagination's take...





	Find Some Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ren Tsuraga finds some very interesting things in Kyoko Mogami’s bag.

He was not being creepy.

Seriously! He had a perfectly good reason to be here, standing in this empty dressing room waiting for Kyoko to finish up on the Box R set. He was simply waiting for his kohai to get off of work so that he could drive her to the agency. Hell, this morning the President asked him to! He wasn’t being creepy! Or stalkerish! Or lovestruck!

Ren casually leaned back against the small make-up desk, crossing his arms so that his hands had something to do rather than hang limply by his sides. He had been waiting for 15 minutes for the Love Me Section Member to finish up her scenes as Natsu for the day. And had been worrying the entire time. 

First it was about how this looked to the public. Like to that nice stage-hand who had stared at him with separate parts awe and confusion. Would this be a problem for Kyoko later on? What if the media caught wind of the fact that he had been in her dressing room… alone? 

Then, since his mind just liked to torture him, it moved onto the problems that would occur when Kyoko entered the room. They’re relationship had been pretty calm lately, Ren meeting up with Kyoko at the Dark Moon set and at the agency. At first, Ren had been worried that his new role with her as the Heel siblings would make for some awkwardness outside of the hotel room, but Kyoko had seemed to deal with it much more professionally than he imagined. She didn’t ask him about his actions inside his role, and whenever they were together, Kyoko stayed completely in character. But outside of her roles, Kyoko became… Kyoko.

He could almost hear the stream of apologies she would spew when she found out that he had been waiting for her, for any amount of time. He would have to be at his most patient as he calmed her down from her freak-out session, and stopped her from kneeling on the ground every couple of seconds. And finally after all the effort to calm her down…

Then, he would be faced with the ‘seniority’ wall.

The way she would always refer to him professionally. She would ask and listen to his advice, but only as a “kohai”. The distance would span between them, not allowing them any closer then colleagues.

Back when he was just trying to help the girl into the show biz world, it was a blessing. It was something that he could keep between Kyoko and himself so that he would be able to talk to her, touch her. A reason to look for her as well as a reason to not go further than a gentle smile, and a kind word. 

But now it was like a curse. Now it delegated him to something beyond her heart. It stopped her from ever seeing him as a man, ever seeing his reactions as actual interest as compared to kindness or some weird prank. It was biting and uncomfortable at the best of times, and down right sadistically hilarious at the worst.

Ren glanced in the opposing mirror and noticed how angry he looked. His lips were pinched with displeasure and his brow lowered as he thought about the position he was in. If Kyoko came in now, she would run for the hills after a simple glance. 

He forced a smile, but that just seemed to make him more intimidating, what with the way his arms were crossed. 

He tried to loosen up, moving his hands to his pants pockets and leaning back like the model he was. But no matter how he stood, the anger seemed to poke out from behind his brown eyes. 

This had been happening sporadically since Cain Heel was created. It seemed the darkness had been awoken, and now crawled through his veins. Ren couldn’t tell how much other people noticed the intensity, but it worried Ren. He had only been Cain for a few weeks. He hadn’t even begun his act as BJ. What would happen when he went further into that darkness? 

Ren shook his head, to clear it, standing up to switch his supporting leg and maybe shake off the emotions that seemed to plague him. But his long legs knocked into one of the metal chairs catching his toe and then knocking into his ankle. 

Ren stumbled trying to nurse his foot while he glanced around the empty dressing room to remind himself that no one could see his rather ungainly reaction. No young actresses peeked around the door jam, but a dull, crinkly thud sounded from behind Ren. 

Ren peeked around one of the metal chairs to see a purse laying upside down on the floor. It must have been knocked off when Ren grabbed it to stabilize himself. It was a fairly large brown satchel, sewn together to show off the beautiful stitching patterns at the edges of the bag and stunning, hand-sewn, flower embroidery. Ren remembered Kyoko with it a couple of times. It tended to carry all of her scripts and small items she would use at auditions. 

Ren reached over the chair, gripping the bottom of the bags to pull it up to resettle on it’s original spot, only to be met with a cascade of paper and miscellaneous items falling from the large purse and cluttering the floor.

Ren shut his eyes, grimacing. Of course. This would have to happen to him now, of all times. 

With a sigh, Ren rounded the chair, kneeling so it would be easier to pick-up all of the items that were strewn across the floor. There were a bunch of papers slid in a mound. Some were stapled together while others were sliding out of their paper clips. There was a small book and pen as well as a purse. The purse was tiny, perhapshalf the size of his palm with a clasp at the top. Perhaps a make-up purse? And then peeking out from under one of the smaller mountains of papers, was a shoe.

Ren focused on the small shoe, no bigger than a finger, in bemusement. What on earth was Kyoko keeping in her bag?

Ren shuffled some of the paper mountain off of the shoe, picking up a doll… of himself. 

…

What.

Ren lifted the object higher. It was definitely him, on a smaller scale. He was looking out with a confident grin, his hands tucked into the pockets of the jeans. Ren couldn’t help himself as he reached out and touch the doll’s hair. It was some version of synthetic wig hair that was hair-sprayed into his usual coifed position. It was created with amazing detail. The outfit this doll was wearing was an exact replica to one of his photo-shoots with Fantasy magazine. Even the back of the doll was not ignored, small embroidery on the back of the shirt created the impression of the lace ups from his photo-shoot outfit. 

Ren stared at the doll, unsure how to feel about all of this. The doll was so well created, it was like looking at a smaller version of himself. The proportions were correct, the facial features were delicately done, the outfit must have taken hours to create. And it had come out of Ms. Mogami’s bag. 

Ren carefully pulled the doll’s hands from its pockets. 

It was creepy. It was unsettling that someone would take so much time staring and copying his exact likeness onto a doll. It kind of reminded Ren of the moment Kyoko recognized him as Cain at the park. When she had described how she knew it was him with such detail to his body, he had felt this exact uncertain feeling. 

But under the odd, bubbling, anxiety, a darker emotion welled up. Kyoko had looked at him. She had remembered every detail of his body and recreated him to keep for herself. She was thinking of him while she created this.

Ren examined his doll’s face, his eyes dark. What was she thinking of when she created this? What went through her mind as she painted the doll’s face to look like he was smiling at her? Was ‘respect’ the only emotion that she felt?

Ren shook his head, trying to squash the hope that started to rise. He had been hurt too many times to allow the stupidity to come when he thought about the Number 1 Love Me Member. Each time he let it get out of control, Ren found himself right back where he started. It was best to stay in his own level of hell instead of venturing down further to be hurt even more.

Ren looked over at Kyoko’s bag, then over at the doll. Did Kyoko create more clothes for this thing? Was he like some specialized Barbie? Ren reached out to grab the bag, trying to pretend that he was curious and that his stomach wasn’t flipping at the thought of Kyoko carefully stripping his anatomically correct doll to put new clothes onto it. 

And yes! There was another doll in the bag!

But Ren was far from pleased with seeing it.

His hands gripped around the squishy torso as he glared at the plushie face of Sho Fuwa. 

He could tell that was who the blond plush doll was supposed to be, what with the multiple piercings and the feathery outfit. Ren remembered seeing this one on some variety show that had caught his attention when Ren was channel surfing. It was a little satisfying to see that unlike the Ren doll’s rather handsome smirk, this doll had its hands sewn to the face as the doll had large teardrops rolling down its cheeks. 

Ren looked at the more structured face of his own doll before glancing back at the blobby plush face of Fuwa.

“My doll looks better than yours,” Ren informed the blond. The doll nodded back in miserable agreement. 

“It’s clothing is better made, and it’s been better taken care of,” Ren continued, the doll nodding along with each of his observations.

Ren paused to think about how pathetic this was. Here he was, a 21 year old grown ass man, holding the doll of his love rival and informing it how he was better. 

But before he could continue with his impromptu boasting session, the door behind him crashed open rather violently.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. T-“

Ren turned around to look at Kyoko. Her school girl outfit was stylish, her hair swept back in a cool manner that boasted control. But Natsu was nowhere in the girl’s presence. 

He tried to give her a sheepish grin to stop the impending melt down, but he saw the way her eyes trailed to first the Ren doll and then the Fuwa doll. How her eyes started to get wider with tears gathering at the corners. How the fear seemed to create an actual aura around her as she stared at her revered sempai, sitting on the ground holding a doll of himself that she had made in secret.

Ren braced himself for the approaching battle.

* * *

Ren glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at the younger girl in the seat next to him, who was curled in on herself like a shellfish.

It took him 15 minutes to calm Mogami down enough to let her get changed and meet her at his car. It was a frantic couple of minutes where she had screamed unintelligible apologies at Ren as he tried to inform her that “no he was actually okay with her creating dolls of him”. At the end Ren had to resort to reminding Ms. Mogami that they needed to get to the agency, and that they would discuss this more in the car. Hopefully, the time getting changed would calm her down enough for them to have a semi-normal conversation.

But she had been silent since she had left the dressing room, and even now, when they had been in the car, alone, for a good ten minutes, she still hadn’t said anything.

Ren was at a loss himself. What could you possibly say in this situation? ‘About those dolls you’ve been making’, ‘So that’s how you knew all my measurements’, ‘Are you sure you don’t like Fuwa?’ Yep, those were just getting worse and worse. 

Ren stopped at a light, glancing out his window as he wracked his brain for something to say. If he left this any longer, they would end with that repeat from last time where she ambushed him at the agency and kneeled down to apologize to him in front of everyone. It had been a surreal experience, to say the least. 

Ren took a calming breath, pivoting to face Kyoko and start at least some conversation, but Kyoko beat him to it.

“Mr. Tsuraga! I’m so sorry!” Kyoko yelled from her little ball of misery.

Right to the point, like always. But just to be sure… “What are you apologizing for, Ms. Mogami?”

Thank god for red lights, or else Ren wouldn’t be able to see Kyoko’s face flush a beautiful red. “Um… the… the dolls!” She blurted out, looking mortified.

The light turned green, helping hide the slight grin that was trying to pull onto his face at her expressions. “Right, those. I haven’t seen them in stores before, so I was rather surprised.”

Ren could almost hear Kyoko sputter. “Well… I… uh… I made them.” 

Ren couldn’t help himself but admire the amount of skill it took to create such well made dolls. “That’s impressive. So you made both of them, even the one of…” God, he couldn’t even bring himself to say the stupid singer’s name! It was hard to even think that Kyoko spent so much time on such a pathetic excuse of a man!

“Shotaro.” Kyoko hissed out, coming out of her second most used emotion of dread to move on to her first most used emotion of rage. “I made it so that I had something to throw.” She told him through gritted teeth. “It was a great outlet for all the wrath I had since I couldn’t exercise it on the real thing.”

“So like a voodoo doll,” Ren muttered, imagining Kyoko hitting the doll repeatedly. The dark part of his heart purred in amusement.

“Exactly!” Kyoko perked up, smiling at her sempai.

Ren glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his mouth mirroring her bright smile with a smaller, and more sappy, version of his own. 

So the doll had a purpose. Anger release. Maybe he should ask for one of his own. Though, the thought of having a small version of Sho Fuwa near his person, even for the purpose of destroying it on a daily basis, made Ren’s teeth grit with rage.

But if she had a reason for the Fuwa doll, what about his own? Did she hit that one two? Or maybe she slept with it at night? Like some sort of substitute teddy-bear?

Before Ren’s mind could follow down a path filled with Kyoko in short sexy pajamas, another memory of Kyoko came to mind. When she was his substitute manager he remembered approaching her after a scene. She had been hunched over muttering under her breath “You’re really stupid,” in a low voice as she stared at her hands. Ren knew she had been imitating him, but what if she had been talking to her doll. 

Actually, Ren remembered something else similar. He had walked into Kyoko’s room to talk to her about her new job at Box R and had seen her curled over on herself. Something about “getting carried away just because you now have a “miracle” in your hands?”

It had been shortly after Kyoko had found his second birthday gift. And Ren had expected Kyoko to still be swirly and happy as she had been the day before, but instead she seemed to be rather distressed, copying his voice to tell herself. “What’s this about a miracle-something? Hmm? Do it once more, with the gestures.”

Ren had thought it was weird (but not the weirdest thing this girl had done), but let it go since Kyoko seemed really lost in her interpretation of Natsu. But now that he thought about it more… Did this girl create a doll just to shame herself?

Ren cleared his throat, “And did you use my doll to argue with yourself?”

“Well, not all of them.”

Ren almost stopped the car in the middle of the road. 

“All of them?” He repeated, feeling a little more uncertain. “There’s more?” 

He turned his gaze onto the young women in his passenger seat, who now looked just as mortified as she had been when he first found his doll.

“I think I’m going to have to see the rest of these dolls.”

* * *

Apparently, there were a lot. Ren could only stare at the small mound of plush dolls that Mogami had respectfully placed in front of him. 

Ren had driven Kyoko back to her house after her talk with the President. Mostly because Ren just liked driving her home, but also because they had made an agreement that after the meeting Mogami would show him all of the dolls that she had made. 

There was a moment when Mogami had tried to make a break for the exit, but Tsuraga had given her a nice, calm smile while he cleared his throat, and the girl dutifully came back to him. 

Yashiro had grinned like an unholy demon and told him that he had work to do at the office, but Ren and Kyoko basically ignored him as the got into Ren’s silver sedan and headed back to Mogami’s room above the Durama’s.

And now they were here, with Ren sitting in a small bedroom looking at 20 or so small dolls. They were split between Ren and Fuwa Sho, though, Ren had 4 more dolls than Fuwa Sho did. And Ren’s group also seemed to be a little more new and better taken care of. 

Well, at least that’s what Ren thought. 

Sadly, not all of the Ren dolls were as strikingly handsome as the first doll. There were an assortment of dolls that were either bowing, crying, or looking awed. One was even kneeling and seeming to be ready to do a dogeza. 

Ren picked the poor kneeling version up, and glanced at Kyoko for an explanation.

“Um, that was after the time I was helping Ruiko,” Kyoko explained, looking embarrassed. “After I lost in the acting test, I really wanted to become better and make you grovel at my acting ability.” 

Ren almost grinned at the confession. She might not have noticed it yet, but even then, when she first started acting, she had wanted to become a better actor. 

And… he was not being the nicest back then. He had really wanted to force her out of show business and find a different place to get her so-called revenge. He wanted to make her see that his profession wasn’t for someone with such a petty goal.

Ren turned his head to glance at the two posters that were pinned to the wall. He had noticed them when he first entered the room, but as Kyoko started to pull out the cache of dolls that she had hidden away he had gotten distracted. 

There was a large, and slightly smaller picture, the larger one having “Kill Shotaro!” in a banner around it, and featured the blonde git, smirking confidently from the poster. The smaller picture had Ren’s own face, with “Beat Tsuraga!” pinned to the edges. 

Ren wasn’t sure if he should be angered that his picture was smaller, endeared that she had his picture hanging in her room, or dismayed that she saw him as a goal to overcome. 

There was a yelp and then Kyoko’s body was sliding between him and the pictures on her wall, her arms spread as if she thought that would hide them from his view. Ren looked at her in bemusement. 

“I don’t think that way anymore!” Kyoko shouted at him. “I just haven’t gotten to a place where I can take these down yet! I originally wanted to act for revenge, but now I want to become a better actress for myself.”

“I believe you,” he replied.

Kyoko settled with a look of relief, her arms fluttering back to her sides. 

“And my picture?” Ren asked, half teasing.

Kyoko’s face turned a bright red, as her eyes shuffled away from him. “Uh… well…”

Ren suppressed a grin at the shy reaction. “It’s alright to have a goal in mind,” he informed her, thinking of some of the many goals that he made for himself so that he could overcome what his father created. “I just wished that you would have yourself up there, and be focused on becoming your own you.”

Kyoko looked up at him, her brown eyes looking deep into him.

“And now that I know I’m your target, “ he couldn’t help the little smirk that came onto his face, “I won’t go down without a fight.”

He watched as the emotions fluttered over her face; the shock, the surprise, something that looked like anxiety, and then rising up from the bottom, the challenge. The way her eyes seemed alight with fire, as she gazed confidently back into his own. Ren could feel Kuon jump at the feeling, elated in the idea of a fight. Ren himself was excited too. He wanted to pit his wits against hers and see who could out-act the other.

Ren looked away, reining in the feeling as he smiled to himself. They were on the same wavelength when it came to work, and it was always fun to act opposite of someone who acted with their whole being. 

Ren carefully replaced the small doll with its look-alikes, turning to glance at the other pile of dolls. The levity left his face.

All of the Sho dolls looked remarkably sad. While some of the Ren dolls looked happy and some even looked confident, all of the Sho Fuwa dolls looked like they were in torment. Many of them were crying, begging, looking on in shock or fear. 

It made him feel annoyed and victorious. 

“Are you really going to keep all of these?” Ren asked, trying not to be too obvious about the implications of his question.

Kyoko looked at the group of dolls. There were a lot of dolls, she might not have space for all of them in the future. She grabbed a few of the Shotaro dolls, placing back into their sack. “I hadn’t thought about what I was going to do after I made them. They were mostly something I did when I didn’t have the ability to do anything else. But now that changed. I don’t make as many of them anymore.”

Ren casually played with the coat fringe of one of his outfits from a French runway show. “Why can’t you just throw them away?”

Kyoko yelped in surprise. “Mr. Tsuraga! If I throw away a representation of your image, the magic could backfire and negatively effect your life!” Kyoko responded, shocked that her sempai hadn’t even noticed the implications.

Ren stared back at her, his mind trying to follow the “magic” logic. There were times that he forgot that this girl still believed in fairies. “Of course. You’ll just have to keep them forever,” he muttered, dryly. 

Kyoko paused as she reached forward to put another doll away. 

Ren glanced over at her still body, concerned by her lack of action. Her hair was blocking a majority of her face, so Ren could only see how her lips were pressed in a thin line. 

Just before Ren reached over to see if she was okay, Kyoko moved again, turning her back to him. “Well, not forever. I can always use a purified fire to destroy them if you need me to.”

Ren blinked at the thought. “Is there a difference between regular fire and purifying fire?” He wondered aloud, curious despite the weird images he had of little bodies of himself being slowly torched.

Kyoko nodded, emphatically, tension slipping away from the edges of her face. “Purifying fire will only sever the connection between the image and the real object, it won’t move along the connection to harm the victim.”

Ren nodded along, allowing himself to buy into the magic. “So what makes the difference between the two fires?”

Kyoko tilted her head to the side as she thought the question over. “Well, definitely salt. I think there’s something to do with rosemary as well…” She continued to mutter to herself as Ren allowed himself to bask in her thoughtful face. 

They continued talking for a while more, Kyoko describing the importance of different types of materials for magic use and Ren enjoying being in her company. It was around 11 o’clock when Ren finally had to leave her small room and head back to his own apartment. It left him feeling lonely, as he entered his dark and silent flat. 

But as he lay in his too large bed and thought back, a smile slipped onto his face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> God these two! I want to see them happy already!! ☹ Preferably together
> 
> So I realized just as I was about to post, that he technically did find out about these dolls at Maria's birthday when Kyoko gave her the giant Ren doll. But he didn't know that she had personally made it. Or at least it's unclear if he knew if she made it or not. 
> 
> I'm going with not.
> 
> This is just one of the bazillion mysteries between the two. Like Kyoko's mind is going to be numb when she finds out that Ren is Corn, who is also Kuon, who is related to Father. And then there will be the whole, Father/son thing which will confuse the heck out of Ren. And then also the whole secret that she thinks he's dating a highschooler. And the whole... just everything... everything is messy, and I want to know how they clean it up!!!
> 
> RAAAAAUGH.... 
> 
> *cough* sorry. Got a little carried away.
> 
> Well this was just a small plot bunny that I needed to write out. Took me two years to finish....
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it!!


End file.
